


This is...My Boyfriend?

by gunpowder_and_pearls



Series: Zukka Oneshots! [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Instead he gets Sokka, Jet’s a dick in this one, Kinda, M/M, Ozai’s A+ Parenting, Past Child Abuse, Zuko Needs a Hug, meet cute, which is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowder_and_pearls/pseuds/gunpowder_and_pearls
Summary: Zuko should’ve known that going to a bar where he and Jet had gone before would be a bad idea.His sister is going to be here soon but that doesn’t help his current situation.Said situation is Jet.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar) - past, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890166
Comments: 25
Kudos: 627





	This is...My Boyfriend?

Zuko should’ve known that going to a bar where he and Jet had gone before would be a bad idea. But it had been weeks since he’d gone out, whether to a bookstore to browse for two hours or a bar, like tonight, with Mai and Ty Lee. His sister was supposed to be meeting up with them soon and he knows she’ll be here in minutes due to the fact that she loves her girlfriends too much to be late, but that knowledge does not help his current situation. 

Said situation is Jet. 

The asshole decided that even after he cheated on Zuko with a girl two grades below them, who he later found out had also thought Jet had only been dating her, he could try to hit on Zuko and win him back. 

And given the fact that Jet can’t take no for an answer, likely never has, leaves Zuko stuck trying to ward him off with vague threats and insults, and failing spectacularly. 

Jet makes another comment about how he misses him and regrets what he did, leaning a tiny bit closer and Zuko shifts awkwardly, doing his best to not make a scene as he tries to dismiss Jet and walk away. Azula hasn’t arrived yet but by the way that Ty Lee and Mai are glancing at their phones periodically, he knows she’s on her way. If he can just hold out until she arrives, or if he can somehow get the attention of her two girlfriends who have begun to heavily make out, then he’ll be fine. 

He sweeps his gaze across the bar, looking for a way out as Jet continues to look him up and down, a smirk on his lips as he throws another not - so - subtle invitation to his bed at Zuko. There’s no one there that Zuko knows other than Mai and Ty Lee. Other than a few groups of heavily intoxicated college students and about three people sitting at the bar and studiously ignoring what was happening at the end of it, there was no one else in the dimly lit building. 

He shifts on his feet again, preparing to throw a punch and leave, and then - 

Jet’s hand snaps out and grabs his wrist. Zuko stiffens, every last part of him focused on the fingers that were wrapped around his arm. 

Jet is still talking, still trying to act as if Zuko is fully content in the one - sided conversation they’re having, but his words are washing over Zuko, white noise blocking out the words that are falling from Jet’s mouth, as he attempts to get his brain back online. 

He knows, logically, that Jet won’t hurt him, at least not like this, in public and with zero sexual activity involved. He also knows that the grip Jet has on his wrist is very similar to the one that was there all throughout his childhood, as his father attempted to subtly maneuver him away from any political blunder he could make on TV.

His father, as a very important politician, needed to have the perfect happy family. Unfortunately, his mother leaving early on didn’t do the image much help, so it was up to Zuko and Azula to maintain the image. 

Azula had always been better at it. 

Thankfully, they’d managed to distance themselves from him when they went off to college, Azula only a year after him as she had managed to get ahead in classes over the school year and skip senior year, going right into freshman year of college. 

Moving in with their uncle so that they wouldn’t have to pay for dorms had definitely helped as well. 

Jet’s grip tightens and Zuko flinches the tiniest bit, shoulders curling in as he unconsciously tries to make himself smaller. Jet smiles wider and all of a sudden Zuko _realizes._ Jet knows exactly what he’s doing, holding onto Zuko like he is. 

Zuko had once made the mistake of telling Jet about his childhood, and although many parts were glossed over, it remained very clear that his father had severely punished him for tiny mistakes. Jet hadn’t had any negative reaction to that, other than saying that his father wasn’t a good person. Zuko didn’t expect him to use that information like he is now. 

Jet steps closer and Zuko moves back, preparing himself to rip his wrist from Jet’s grip, when an arm slides around his waist, the stranger’s hand settling on his side and no lower. Zuko jumps and whips his head to the right where a handsome man is standing, head tilted towards Zuko the tiniest bit. 

“And who’s this, babe?” He asks, and for a moment Zuko is frozen. 

Then his train of thought jumps back onto the tracks and he realizes what the stranger is trying to do. “Just one of my exes,” he says, leaning into the other man’s warmth as if it’s a perfectly natural thing to do. “Nothing to worry about.”

Jet splutters for a moment. “And who the fuck are you?” he asks, glaring at the man beside Zuko. 

The man extended a hand politely, but the smile that graces his face is anything but. It’s a predatory smile, ‘ _back off’_ being clearly communicated by the threat that edged his grin. “My name’s Sokka. I’m his boyfriend.” He nods at Zuko. “And I’m rather protective of the people I love. I saw that you were getting pretty comfortable talking to him and decided to come say hello since Zuko didn’t look to be enjoying your conversation _nearly_ as much.”

“ _Boyfriend?”_

Zuko smiles genially, pretending as if he isn’t still shaking from the panic that had been running through him moments before. “Yes, Jet. Boyfriend.” He gives a nod to the furious looking man and leans even more into Sokka. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ve got more important things to do.” 

Sokka takes the cue for what it is and begins to lead him away farther into the bar, where the light is dimmer and the music is louder. He guides them to a table where three others are sitting, two of them completely ignoring anything around them as they talk softly, while the third bops her head to the music as she knocks back what looks to be the fourth of a set of six shots. 

They pause for a moment when they reach the others but after a nod of acknowledgement of the girl surrounded by empty glasses, Sokka grabs a chair and drags it to the table before settling into the one beside it. It takes an embarrassing few seconds before Zuko realizes the chair is for him. 

He slides into it, angling himself towards Sokka. “Thanks for the save.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Sokka says. “Jet’s a real jackass.”

Zuko raises an eyebrow. “You know him?”

Sokka lifts a hand, tilting it side to side in the universal so - so gesture. “A bit. I think he cheated on you with my sister?” 

Zuko tries to not choke on his spit and fails. “Oh _shit_. You really do know him.”

Sokka nods. “Yeah, I know him. I know more _of_ him than about him. But..I’d like to maybe get to know you a little better instead?”

“I - uh. Okay.”

“Okay?”

Zuko blushes, feeling both his cheeks and neck warm as the flush makes its way up his face. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking asks for Zukka oneshots so lmk!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, I live off of them!!


End file.
